Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Applejack is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Applejack | Ashleigh Ball |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Mollëmbla | Nigela Ruka |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |أبلجاك | Wissam Nady Wafaa Makki Nancy Ajram Asma' Abdel-Hamid Mahjat Sheikh Rasha Rizq |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Jabuklina | Anita Memović Kajasa |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия |Ябълчица | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |蘋果嘉兒 | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |蘋果嘉兒 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Ivka | Jasna Odorčić Andrea Baković |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Applejack | Mia Krajcar |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Applejack | Helena Brabcová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Applejack | Trine Glud Trine Glud |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | Janneke van Dooren |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Applejack | Meghna Kumar |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Õunarüüp | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Applejack | Barbara K. Andreasen |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Applejack | Annituuli Kasurinen |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Applejack | Fabienne Loriaux Nathalie Stas |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Applejack | Lydia Morgenstern |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Sofia Kapsabeli Niki Georgakakou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |פריפז | Lauren Savir |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Applejack | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Applejack | Janka Solecki Bori Csuha Tímea Sági Anna Lamboni |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan |Applejack | Nabila Najwa Siwi Dwi Iswanti |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Applejack | Benedetta Ponticelli Renata Bertolas Maria Silvia Roli |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |アップルジャック | Sora Tokui |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |애플잭 | Kim Yul |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Ābolīte | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Еплџек | Zorica P. Pančiḱ |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Applejack | Yatie Maslini |- |' ' 小马宝莉 |蘋果嘉兒 | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 |蘋果 | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Applejack | Siri Nilsen Malin Pettersen Anniken Marie Nielsen |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها |اپل جک | Mehrnaz Norouzi Neda Ghiasi |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو |اپل جک | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Applejack | Monika Pikuła Anna Sochacka Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Applejack | Samira Fernandes Marina Sirabello Mônica Toniolo Vânia Canto Samira Fernandes |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Applejack | Carla Mendes Bárbara Lourenço |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Applejack | Carina Marin Alina Leonte |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Эпплджек | Larisa Brokhman Olga Shorokhova Anastasia Lapina Olga Golovanova |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Эпплджек | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Jelena Petrović Nataša Balog Mina Lazarević Ana Marković |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Aleksandra Širkić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Applejack | Bibiana Ondrejková |- |' ' - demo version | | Polona Požgan Storman |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Applejack | Renata Gračnar |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo |Jabi | Katarina Bordner |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Applejack | Claudia Motta Giset Blanco |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Applejack | Ariadna Jiménez Anna Orra |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Applejack | Emma Lewin Sundberg |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Applejack | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | Panadita Matichareon |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |แอปเปิ้ลแจ็ค | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir |Applejack | Burcu Güneştutar Ayşegül Bingöl Ceren Özkarataş |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Е́плджек | Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko Kateryna Braykovsʹka Anastasiya Zinovenko }} |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}